


Hated

by bloodrosered



Category: Horrible Bosses
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Office, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosered/pseuds/bloodrosered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caylee Harken is a modern day Cinderella who works at Comindyne Industries under the tyranical sociopathic boss and father David Harken. She has feelings for her coworker, Nick Hendricks, feeling he might be her ticket out of her home...only to find she has difficulty with her own inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caylee

This is the order of things that David Harken loved:

1) Himself

2) His job

3) His cat

4) His wife, Rhonda

5) His daughter, Caylee

There were more pictures of his cat and himself in the house than his wife and his daughter. As far as his daughter, she was nonexistent in Harken's life. A few days after his wedding, an ex-girlfriend, Nora Leeds from high school called him and demanded a paternity test for her child. Once the results said proved he fathered five-year-old Caylee Harken from that slut cheerleader he had slept with in high school soon demanded child support, threatening to take him to court and telling his new wife about them. He never wanted children. Now this bitch showed up with a five-year-old. Fuck Nora! He would make her go away…

And he did…and ended up with a five-year-old crying snot-nosed brat named Caylee. He told Rhonda that it was his child but the mother abandoned her and waived all the rights. That's right! And he got the paperwork from that slut Nora Leeds to back it up.

Rhonda Harken had always wanted a child, but her selfish husband didn't want any. He hated them. To him, they were nothing but crying, whiny, demanding brats that shit their pants and cried for toys or sweets. When little Caylee fell into their lives, Rhonda was overjoyed to be a mother to this abandoned love-child of her husband's. She raised her by herself, giving all her love to Caylee.

Harken didn't care for her. He refused to be acknowledged as her father and hated that title 'dad'; he insisted that she call him 'Mr. Harken' or 'sir'. He wished he dropped her off at an orphanage, but it was complicated. She knew way too much. She had seen things that she wasn't supposed to see. That she would tell the authorities what had happened. As long as he kept her close, she wouldn't say a word. He hated Caylee for being in his life and made sure that she knew it. He used emotional terrorism, humiliation, manipulation, and physical abuse to keep her in line.

For the next few years, Caylee, now twenty-four, became a quiet, shy young woman: her head down, hiding behind grey sweaters, black skirts, a pair of horn-rimmed black glasses, her honey colored hair escaping from her French twist in a hair clip and her baby blue eyes to the floor, working at her father's office, Comnidyne Industries, as an assistant to none other than him. It wasn't enough that she was his slave at home, but at the office. Harken did a variety of abuse to Caylee at the office: yelling at her, teasing her cruelly, humiliating her in front of other coworkers while she just stood silent, taking it like a submissive dog.

The only thing she looked forward to at Comnidyne Industries was seeing Nick Hendricks, one of the executives at the office. She liked talking to him at the water cooler, in the lunchroom, at his desk. He was her only friend. He was handsome with his blue eyes and dark sandy hair. His voice was soft and kind. She felt sorry for him since Harken made Nick a target his abuse as well, forcing him to work overtime that it intervened with his personal life. David Harken was an abusive, slave-driving psychopath. Everyone at Comnidyne Industries knew that. Yet, there was nothing they could do since they were all afraid of him.

While Caylee lay asleep in her bed, she had the dream again: a woman screaming and sobbing, a huge wave of blood coming towards her, a gunshot, a door just halfway open. She tried to get closer to see what had happen, but it was cut short when her four thirty AM alarm screamed. She woke in a cold, startled sweat, her heart pounding. She pressed the off-button and got out of bed to get ready for another day at work. She showered and brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom.

"Let's go, stupid!" yelled Harken, pounding on the door. "We're going to be late for work!"

Caylee trembled slightly as she stood in the bathroom, fixing her hair and putting on her glasses. She stepped out to a red-faced Harken.

"You didn't iron my shirts!" he said. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to iron my shirts?"

"I did iron them," she protested weakly.

He held up one of his shirts, which looked very neat. "Well, I don't like the way this one was ironed. Now, get your ass downstairs and iron my fucking shirt!" He threw it in her face. "MOVE!"

Caylee didn't dare protest. She knew how nasty Harken could get: he could be as unpredictable as a storm. His wrath would range from a calm to a full-blown typhoon. It was the calm that frightened her more than the yelling: the throbbing vein in his temple and his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper while he stared at her with cold, soulless brown eyes.

She heated up the iron and prepared the board, getting the starch. She ironed them the way he liked them until they were perfect. He was such a neat freak! She was forced to clean his house from ceiling to floor every day. Once she got in the door after 8 hours of slave-driving at the office, she had to change out of her office clothes into cleaning clothes and do more work and slave-driving until dinnertime.

She could feel tears pricking her eyes, combined with years of suppressed hateful rage and hurt, but what was the point anymore? Tears were useless ever since she was five. Harken would just laugh in her face, calling her a crybaby and mockingly mimic crying. She wiped away the beginnings of tears and just thought of the song "18-Wheeler" by Pink, her favorite singer. Pink would never take shit from anybody, her songs said it all. She'd probably kick Harken's ass.

Harken came into the kitchen in his pants, undershirt, and socks.

"Is my shirt ready?" he demanded.

She nodded and handed it to him, careful not to wrinkle it. He put it on and did his tie and put on his shoes. She stared at that hateful yellow and blue striped tie that he always wore, wishing she could strangle him with it.

"Let's go," he barked.

Caylee sat in the back seat and said nothing, trembling. She thought it would be best to stay quiet since he was in a foul mood from her not ironing his shirts the "right" way. She kept her head down, holding his briefcase.

"We're having a staff meeting tomorrow. You got the memos to pass out?"

She nodded and replied with a quiet "mm-hmm", showing him that she didn't forget. Caylee often went above and beyond her abilities to please her father, hoping that he would show some kind of love or appreciation. Sadly, he showed not even the smallest amount. Yet, if she couldn't get love from him, then her stepmother, Rhonda, gave her love more than he did.

Though she loved Rhonda and appreciated everything she had done for her, she missed her real Mom. Harken made her real Mom go away. He only said that she left…only, she didn't remember what happened…why did she leave? Did she not love her anymore? Why did she leave her with this monster that was her father? She didn't understand.

They opened the office around 5:30 AM and Caylee set up Harken's desk with the notes. She organized the memos for the staff meeting, which announced the promotion for Vice President of Sales at Comnidyne Industries. It didn't say who though. She had heard rumors that Nick was getting the promotion. He sure deserved it after working for eight years in the same position. He had talked about it in the break room several times and how excited he was, after dealing with all the shit Harken put him through. It was finally about to pay off for once.

The office opened at 6 AM. She had prepared everything while Harken ordered her around. Not once did she complain. Nick came in about two minutes after six. He was always the first one there, aside from Thomas, the security officer or the janitor. She walked over to his desk, placing the memo there and greeted him with a polite hello. Nick's face broke into a smile. He was always happy to see Caylee since she brought sunshine into his life. It was the only good thing around the dismal office.

"Did you get the flowers and card I sent you?" she asked. She had sent them since his grandmother died at the hospital a while ago.

"Yes. Thank you so much," he said with a smile.

"How was the funeral?"

"It was lovely."

"Good. I'm sorry for your loss, Nick. I wish I could've gone."

"Thank you." He smiled appreciatively.

"Excuse me?" interrupted Harken. "Are you two having a coffee break or something? If not, I suggest you get back to work."

Caylee nodded.

"Nick, my office please," he said. "I want to speak to you. Caylee, pass out those memos."

Caylee went to pass out memos, asking the coworkers if they wanted coffee and ordering breakfast. She went to knock on Harken's office and saw Nick running out of his office, coughing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm taking breakfast orders, sir," she said. "Do you want anything?"

"Did you pass out the memos like I asked you to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now order me some oatmeal and bran muffins. Don't forget to confirm my teeth whitening appointment."

She nodded and sat at her pathetic little desk just outside of Harken's office, placing her headset on and putting in orders. She looked at Nick from across the way and decided to surprise him for his promotion. She'd order a cake and ask everyone in the office to chip in. She called everyone at their desks and whispered to them her intentions, which they all agreed to chip in. She called a local bakery and asked to have a large cake made by tomorrow with the words CONGRATULATIONS NICK! Though it was expensive, it was worth every penny. She used some of the company's money to pay for the rest as well as her own that she kept stashed away.

Harken always demanded that she pay rent at his house, aside from cleaning his clothes and cleaning his house. It was hard to hold onto her paycheck to have any fun since it all went to him in the end. After all, he quoted: "I paid for you to go to high school and college to get your secretarial degree…the least you can do is pay me back for living under my roof."

She wasn't ungrateful that he did all those, but sometimes he made it sound like it was all her fault. To him, everything she did was wrong or her fault. She would stash a little bit of money from her paycheck in her secret bank account that nobody, not even Rhonda, knew about so she could leave Harken and get her own place. Yet, she felt sorry for Rhonda for having to stay behind. Hey! Maybe she could convince her to come. She knew she wasn't happy with Harken. She knew she was cheating on him, but so what? It was completely understandable. Maybe she'd leave him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all arranged. The party would take place after the morning meeting when Nick got his promotion as Senior Vice President of Sales. She ordered the cake and it was delivered discretely at the back door where she requested. She smiled brightly as she looked at the cake: it was a vanilla cake with Bailey's filling. The icing was blue with white letters that said CONGRATULATIONS NICK! She arranged coffee and soda for all the employees to drink. She decorated the break room.

It was an exciting day that she could barely sit still. While Caylee sat at her desk with her headset, typing at her computer and taking messages for Harken. She often would respond the same answer to the caller in the same tired old line:

"David Harken's office. No, I'm sorry. Mr. Harken isn't in right now. I will be glad to take a message. Thank you. Have a lovely day."

Harken didn't want anybody bothering him. He only wanted messages taken and would call back clients when he felt like it. Caylee did most of the work: she read the message, set up times to meet with clients for lunch or conference calls, etc. Then she would return the calls to the clients and arrange the meetings. Caylee often attended some business meetings with Harken, just sitting there silently and taking notes or ordering meals or serve coffee if they decided to eat in the office. Most of the time, she was chained to the desk, not allowed to take any bathroom or lunch breaks UNLESS Harken said so. She had learned early on not to drink too many liquids nor eat too much since that increased the urge to go to the bathroom. If the need came, she had to keep something to eat in her desk or drink, ingesting as little as possible.

While sitting at her desk, she looked at Nick who was hunched over paperwork. With a dreamy sigh, she thought he looked really handsome in his blue shirt and dark tie. There was a smile of confidence and a gleam of happiness because today was his promotion. Upon realizing he too was looking straight at her, she blushed and looked down, pretending to work on her Ipad and looking like the professional little secretary. Nick shook his head. She reminded her of Moneypenny-except very shy.

All the countless man hours, the relentless ass kissing, ball busting torment from an asshole boss. The payout was about to make his work worthwhile. Nick's knee bounced anxiously behind his desk, trying hard not to smirk too knowingly because, hell...he wanted to play out the surprise. As the scene played out in his mind, he paused catching the eye glued to him. Miss Caylee Harken, despite the relationship she got the same shit as the rest of them but he couldn't imagine that followed them home at night. He watched the secretary stride over with papers in her arms, hugging them to her gray sweater. She handed him the memo about today's meeting.

"Hi, Nick," she said.

His gaze rose from his paperwork to the woman extending him a note. He quickly skimmed the note and offered her his usual polite smile. Honestly, he couldn't see where beautiful woman like Miss Caylee got this insecure shyness. That could be a product of his boss but there was no way to tell. Pausing slightly to fan his hand over his mouth, posing himself like he was simply holding his head up. It was an attempt to deter the smell of aged bourbon that he surely knew was on his breath.

"Thank you, Caylee," he said through his fingers, his brows raised to make up for the smile unseen behind his hand. His lips parted again, this time to ask for her to wish him luck when Mr. Harken opened his office door.

"Hendricks, a moment," Harken boomed, causing the rest of the room to flinch.

Caylee flinched at the sound of Harken's voice. She dropped some papers clumsily. Panicking, she scrambled to pick them up with trembling hands. All Harken wanted was perfection: his clothes ironed, folded and washed a certain way, his papers stacked neatly, everything perfect. God forbid that he should see the disorder out here. He'd be barking at her what a disgrace she was. Her face flushed as she started picking them up.

Upon hearing his name called, Nick pushed himself upright, breaking his contact with Caylee and sweeping his face of any knowing indication of his promotion. He crossed promptly, disappearing into the office with an almost bound in his step. He glanced at Caylee as she frantically picked up the papers.

"Caylee!" barked Harken. "Go set up the conference room for the meeting this morning! And pick up those papers!"

"Yes, sir," she replied with a nod. "I'm sorry, sir. It was an acci..."

"I don't want to hear excuses," he interrupted. "Just do it."

She nodded, picking up the papers and finished passing out the memos to the rest of the staff. Then made a beeline to the conference room to set it up. Walking quickly, she set up the chairs and tables, turning the big screen TVs on, putting pens, paper and clipboards, sighing and rolling her eyes. This was stupid! He made her do the most idiotic jobs whenever he thought she was doing nothing. Today, he yelled at her this morning because his pants didn't have a crease and again for his shirts not being ironed right. She cursed under her breath as she ironed his clothes. In an act of defiance, she spit on his shirt and ironed it in, smiling evilly. Next time, she'll fill the iron with pee and iron it into his shirt so he'll smell like piss. That'll teach that prick!

About fifteen minutes passed before Nick reappeared, his features rather flushed. He appeared perturbed, clearing his throat as he returned to his desk. The harsh burn of the bourbon was enough to make his eyes water. Pre-promotion celebration? Yeah that's it. He'll take an early morning drink to that. Hell he began drumming his pen on his desk in wait for Harken to come make the announcement.

The meeting was at 10:00 and everybody started gathering into the conference room, talking among themselves. They greeted Caylee with a hello and started sitting at the tables. She asked if they wanted coffee or anything to drink, which she would bring them if they asked. Soon, Nick came in, sitting up front, looking very excited.

"Hi, Caylee," he said, smiling.

"Hello."

"Coffee?" 

"No, thank you."

"Good luck today."

"Thank you."

It was already 10:15 and already Harken was late for the meeting. Nick was whispering to a coworker about how he would get on his ass about being a minute late, yet he was late for fifteen.

"You were two minutes late, Nick," said Harken.

"Morning," Nick said suddenly, embarrassed.

"I didn't think I had to punch a clock with you."

"I uh..."

"It's alright. I'll attribute this to your drinking problem."

"I don't have a..." Nick protested, turning red slightly from embarrassment.

"Nick, please, we're in the middle of a meeting."

Nick bit his tongue, swallowing his anger. God! Harken was an TOTAL FUCKING ASSHOLE! Already he had made him look like a damn fool. He hated when he had to endure the humiliation.

"Morning everyone!" Harken began. "So, I have finally decided who I want to be our senior vice president of sales. He's right here in this room."

The room was dead silent and Nick looked on edge, excited. Caylee gave him a smile.

"It's me."

Caylee felt her heart sink when she heard this. She saw Nick's face fall and could see the shock and surprise. What?!

"What did he say?" whispered Nick.

His face reddened slightly, the rising rage burning in his eyes, his jaw tightening with a mixture of bitter resentment.

"I've decided to absorb the responsibilities of the Senior VP into my career," Harken continued. "I mean if you want to do something right, you got to do it yourself. So, I'm going to be breaking through the wall of what would've been the Senior VP's office and make one huge enormous office. I will only be taking 80% of the additional salary that I'm entitled to..."

Caylee didn't hear the rest of the meeting because she heard silence and Harken's lips spoke but nothing came out. She could only hear was her brain screaming OMG! OMG! She could see herself pushing Harken out of the window and being impaled on his parking sign while the other coworkers cheered happily. Setting him on fire. Strangling him with his awful yellow tie that she would iron every day.

"And that is self-sacrifice people. Learn from it! Meeting adjourned," Harken concluded.

Everybody got up and left and he left the room. She followed Harken around, holding an Ipad, while he asked her questions about messages, etc.

"Mr. Harken," said Nick. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Go back to your desk," he told Caylee.

With a silent nod, Caylee went to her desk to retrieve her headset. Sighing she went to the break room, looking at all the decorations and drinks she had ordered and done. She couldn't say she wasn't surprised that Harken could do this. It was typical of him: making Nick jump through hoops with the promise of giving him a promotion. Of all the cruelest things he had done, this one took the cake. He knew damn well that Nick deserved that promotion only to take it for himself. That FUCKING ASSHOLE! With a frown, she looked at the expensive cake. She might as well throw away the cake since it was all for nothing.

"What's all this?" asked Harken, looking around at the break room.

Caylee was startled when she heard Harken's voice behind her. Her face drained and then flushed when she whirled around at the sound of his voice. Her body was trembling.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Nick," she explained softly. "For his promotion."

The man looked around, quite impressed at how well decorated the room was. Glancing at the cake, there was a sadistic glitter in his eyes.

"Well, I guess you'll have to cut out the Nick part of it," he said, smugly.

Taking a giant carving knife, he stabbed the cake and cut out Nick's name. Then he threw it in the trash on top of the coffee grinds, leaving an ugly gaping hole in the cake. Everything Harken touched left a trail of destruction in his wake. Caylee's eyes widened as she looked at the ruined cake, full of rage, disgust and hate right now that all of it came to a boiling point that she didn't know what happened...

"I can't believe you did that!" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You promised Nick for months that you were giving him that promotion. You lied to him!"

"I didn't lie to Nick," he assured falsely. "I'm motivating him. He's a valuable member of the team and he is needed where he belongs. Plus, I'm going to be the one doing all the extra work."

The blonde scowled at her boss. She didn't know what words were coming out and if she could control her anger.

"You knew he deserved that promotion," she continued; her face was red and her fists were clenched. "But you are so selfish that you can't give someone as hard working and dedicated as Nick something he deserves. He has given up his entire personal life. I haven't seen him take a vacation or a sick day in his life..."

Harken held up an open hand as if to silence the young woman. Next, he got in her face. Caylee could see a vein in his forehead throbbing; a sure sign that he was going to explode, but he remained calm. His cold, soulless brown eyes bored into her baby blues. It made Caylee flinch with fear.

"Let me tell you something, you stupid little c*&t," Harken whispered in a smoldering voice. "You will never speak to me like that. Not as long as you live in my house and work in my office. You may be my daughter, but you're nothing. You're my bitch. I own you. You will be silent and obedient. I can destroy you any time I want. Don't think you have free will to say what you want because you don't. The next time you speak to me like that again, you will find yourself with no job or home. Do we have an understanding?"

Caylee swallowed and trembled, nodding silently and submissively.

"Now, get back to your desk and say nothing to me for the rest of the day unless it is important."

She obeyed and went back to her desk. She could feel tears starting to seep through the cracks of her lower eyelid, holding them back with every ounce of effort. Harken was not a man to fuck with since he took no prisoners. He left everyone shaking in their shoes, unable to defend themselves.

She remembered the time he purposely broke her arm because he felt like it. When Rhonda asked what had happened, he lied saying she fell down the steps and stared back at her with those soulless eyes and a finger to his lips, telling her to not speak a word to her stepmother. She would tremble, knowing to keep her mouth shut.

It was true. Harken could destroy her...the only way to survive was to lay down like a good dog and take it.


End file.
